I Can Die Happy
by XN4m1n3
Summary: Bart makes a mistake, at least, he thinks so. Bad Summary, Better Story. Rate & Review.


**Bart's P.O.V.**

 _I can't believe I just blurted it out like that, I'm such an IDIOT!_ I thought to myself as I lied down on the sandy beach near Lake Michigan - my thinking place.

It's a place that's surrounded by a dense forest and almost impossible to find, but when you have super speed and the ability to vibrate your molecules through almost any object, it's pretty easy.

"Why couldn't I have just - GAH" I shouted, frustrated

I was happy that I had finally gotten it off my chest but at the same time I felt like kicking or smashing or punching something or...or...

"GAH!" I shouted again

 **10 MINUTES EARLIER**

Everyone was still grieving over Wally's death and I'm pretty sure most of the team understood that life's short and it might get a lot shorter as a superhero, what with all the risks and danger and stuff.

Cassie even kissed Tim!

I mean, we all knew they liked each other except said people but after all of that, they decided that if they were going to live short lives, they'd rather live it with the one they love.

And I totally sympathize with that.

So I'm gonna do that too. And it's totally going to work.

Right?

I found him wandering the halls of the Watchtower without his armor on, mumbling to himself, like always, and I ran up to him and I-

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"GAH!" I shouted again

 _Well, I guess it wasn't as bad as it could have been; he could've ripped my heart out and shredded it to pieces but instead he just shattered it._

 **11 MINUTES EARLIER**

I pulled down on his hoodie strings and kissed him and he actually kissed back!

This is amazing!

"I love you Blue!" I said as I pulled away, my cheeks bright red

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly looked like he'd seen a ghost and ran while shouting something in Spanish.

"Lo siento!" He said as his armor covered his body and he flew away

 **11 MINUTES LATER**

"I don't even know what that means!" I yelled

 _I've heard him say it before but then say he was sorry right after; did he insult me or something?_

I sighed and decided it was best if I just take a nap.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

The faint hum of a jet engine getting louder and louder woke me from my nap, but I've never heard of an airplane flying this low to the ground.

Then suddenly, I see Blue emerge from above the tree line, flying above me.

He looks down at me straight faced and our eyes lock for a moment.

His jetpack morphed into wings and he slowly flew down to stand over me as his armor pulled back to show his red, puffy eyes and disheveled hair.

He silently sat beside me and spoke with a hoarse voice "The scarab told me a wildfire broke out in the forest near my house and I had to make sure my family was okay. Luckily, my little sister, Milagro, was sleeping over at a friend's house and the fire was put out quickly by nearby firefighters, but my parents..." He didn't finish "If only I could've been there faster, I could have-"

"Stop" I said sitting up and locking eyes with him "It's not your fault and it never will be"

"But-"

"No buts. It was a natural disaster and no one could have seen it coming, so it's Not. Your. Fault." He sighed and I assume he gave into my reasoning

He looked down, blushing and twiddled his thumbs "I know I already said it but, I'm sorry about leaving before"

 _So that's what he meant_

"and I never got to tell you but-" His hand cupped my cheek "-I love you too, carino" He whispered as he gently kissed me.

As the sun started to set on the beautiful blue beach, we ended the kiss and smiled as we touched our foreheads together.

Finally, I could die happy.

 **~~~Some time later~~~**

"By the way, how'd you find me?" I asked as I stared at the night sky

Blue shrugged "Wild guess?"

"Blue," I said not amused with his answer "How. Did. You. Find. Me."

He rubbed the back of his neck "Well, you kind of left your communicator on and, the whole Watchtower was broadcasting it."

I blushed and turned off my com link "That still doesn't explain how you found me"

"Actually, I tracked you through your com and it lead me here"

"Oh"

There was a long pause

"What are we?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we a couple or just some fluke?" I stared out onto the open lake

I waited for it. The rejection, the excuses, and the heartache. But it never came, instead he turned my head to face his and kissed my forehead.

"We are definitely a couple"

I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

 **Hello, you fabulous people of the Interwebs!**

 **R &R **

**If you liked this one shot and want me to make more then send me some ideas via your reviews!**

 **~X**

"Bart"

"Mmm"

"Your communicator is still on"


End file.
